Black Skirts
by LoveMercyLove
Summary: When Batman gets a tip that an emerging super villain is emerging out of Keystone City's local high school, Dick, much to his dismay, is asked to go undercover. Even more unfortunate is that he, by Bruce's orders, is going to take on a female persona to keep anyone from suspecting he is both Robin and Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's ward. !BirdFlash !Crossdressing (Updates FRIDAYS)
1. Entry 1

'Input Log Entry 1. Date February 1st, 6:17 A.M.'

Dick shuffled a bit, sitting in front of the computer screen in his rented apartment in Central City. It had been exactly ten minutes since he finished getting dressed for his new undercover operation at Keystone High School. Knowing that made him internally groan and hold back the urge to vomit.

His best friend was about to see him dressed like a girl. Sure, he looked unrecognizable as male but he knew that in the end Wally would most likely see through the wig, makeup, and clothes. 'At least Bruce didn't make me wear fake breasts.' He groaned to himself. He turned back to the camera with a stifled laugh, trying to use his most feminine voice.

"It's the first day that I'll be attending Keystone High School, three weeks ago Batman got a tipoff that a new villain named the Pied Piper attends the school under the identity Hartley Rathaway. Unfortunately, a fellow teammate attends the school and I have to go through further precautions to not be found out by both the students, faculty, Rathaway, and a teammate that already knows my otherwise secret identity." He sighed deeply, looking at the time on the computer screen. "End log entry." Six thirty-one. If he was going to make it to school early, he might as well head out now.

For his disguise he wore a long black wig, similar to the color of his own natural hair, and light makeup. Growing up in a circus had made him alright at it but he owed most of his success to a couple internet videos. It wasn't anything fancy, but it did make him look pretty. He cringed at that, thinking he looked pretty. For his outfit, he wore a dark grey skirt that came just above his knees with matching knee high socks over nude stockings. He can't believe he actually shaved his legs for this. He was asked to wear a bra, which because of his pects actually fit nicely against his chest. He wore a light peach sweater that hung loose against his thin frame, making him look even more feminine. His nails were painted a sweet minty color. He managed to squeeze his feet into small heels and had taken the past hour to get used to walking in them.

Never had he wished more that he was on a tightrope instead of wearing shoes. Weren't shoes supposed to be comfortable, you know, for walking?

"Welcome to Keystone High, Raven!" Dick swung his head around to meet the eyes of a blonde haired girl with a glassy smile. Dear God this girl could not get any more fake. He smiled weakly before she handed him his schedule. "My name is Logan and I'll be your guide until you get settled here." Which he knew would be soon. He'd seen schematics and marked out the fastest route to all of his classes.

They talked about a couple things on the way to his first class. Mostly what makeup he was wearing. He played it off well, saying how she'd been wearing the same brand since middle school.

"No way! I could never afford that brand. Are your parents like, millionaires or something?" He knew she was joking, but she didn't really know the half of it.

"I wish!" He laughed, forcing the femininity from every bone in his body. He hated this girly girl thing. As soon as he made it to class he was going to be the stereotypical silent beauty. It was just a few more moments until they arrived at his class where she waved, heading toward her class.

'Well this is uneventful.' He sat down among a group of freshmen sitting toward the back of the large, lecture hall like classroom. The teacher was thin, remarkably so, and seemed to almost bow. He faced the class at the podium in the front of the room with what seemed like an entire novel scribbled on the blackboard behind him.

"I hope you had fun in Swanson's class. I'm sure he was riveting with excitement." Logan showed up with a few others by her side, both guys.

"Woah, Logan you never told us that this Raven was a cutie." The brunet cooed toward him, making him blush awkwardly. His sexual orientation was nothing new. It seemed that only he, Bruce, and Alfred were the only ones that officially 'knew', but he suspected that the team knew more than they let on. He wasn't completely gay, Zatanna proved that point. These boys however, they were cute- really cute.

"Don't let him bother you, babe, my name is Colton and I'll stick by you so this perv doesn't try anything." This one had jet black, shaggy hair. Not exactly his type physically besides the muscles. He did like those.

"Colt!" The other boy whined. "I'm Klein, and I'm not a perv I swear." Logan nearly ripped their ears off pulling them near her.

"Now if I knew you boys were going to drool over her wouldn't have brought you with me." He was going to have to get used to the pronouns thing. He snickered a bit, bringing his hand to his mouth. This got flirtatious looks from Colton and Klein. "Come on Raven or we'll be late for your next class."

This time, the boys escorted them to class both arguing over which boy could carry his books. They hatched out a deal that on odd periods Klein could take them and on even it would be Colton. Having to attractive boys fight over you was, well, not entirely a bad thing on his ego. Too bad these boys were definitely straight.

"Have fun!" Klein waved as Colton slid his books into his hands again. This classroom was smaller, less lecture and more experimental looking. As he walked toward the back of the room where the lab tables were, he was less than enthusiastic to take a stool. Honors chemistry. As soon as he sat down he was reminded why Batman insisted he would check to make sure that a certain speedster wasn't in any of his classes.

As Wally West took his seat toward the back of the class on the opposite side of the room, he kept saying the same words over in his head. Moreover how he was going to kill Bruce for making his job so difficult and embarrassing.

Wally took little notice to 'Raven' as he entered the class but as soon as he sat down it was almost like he just knew someone new was there. He leaned to a boy on his right and asked if they knew 'her' but they only shrugged, remarking how a face that beautiful was hard to miss. "Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question now does it?" Wally smirked, shifting his eyes to Dick who was now watching the teacher with his chin resting neatly in his hand.

When the class broke into lab groups, Dick was completely and utterly lost. He wanted to gravitate toward Wally, but he knew that was a bad idea. Unfortunately for him it was almost as if Wally had made it that much more difficult.

"Hey beautiful, come here often?" He wanted to smack his best friend across the face but refrained, remembering how out of character that would be for his new feminine persona. "My name's Wally, but you can call me the love of your life if you want." He winked, putting a hand on Dick's opposite shoulder before pulling him toward Wally's lab group. Damn you, Wally.

They went through introductions. Tanner was the, slightly less loud than Wally, female brunet. Ashlee was the nerdy blonde that for some reason still met all of the typical blonde stereotypes that came to mind. Simon was the Asian boy with short spiked blonde hair that sat next to Tanner. Finally there was him and Wally. Wally West, his best friend.

It was simple to say that Dick could not wrap his mind around him being seated between his best friend who was flirting with him as 'Raven', a new female student at his high school, and an Asian with a bad bleach job. He was trying his best to not look at Wally, but that ultimately failed because of his flirting every five seconds with him. Part of the way he laughed at his jokes was because he knew the face Wally would make if he ever found out that he said them to Dick Grayson and not Raven Richardson. Suddenly he felt someone's presence behind him.

He was a taller blonde boy, a little bit taller than Wally when he stood up to give him a hug. Was Wally that close with this guy? Dick felt his cheeks tinge a little pink at that. Wally must've noticed and sat back down next to her.

"Hello, my name is Hart, Hart Rathaway."

"I didn't think you'd be in this class, Hart. You were always more into music than science." Wally was practically smiling from ear to ear talking to this guy. What, were they closer than he and Wally were? No, he would've known that. Wait a second, Hart Rathaway? The Pied Piper, Hartley Rathaway? "This is my new friend Raven, Hart." Wally beamed down on him, causing Dick to punch his shoulder lightly. "Woah, little lady you've got quite the punch." He wasn't even trying at this point to punch, which Wally would've known if he knew that Raven was Dick.

That kind of made him mad. He thought for sure that Wally would've seen right through him, his persona, the makeup, everything.

"Wally and I have been friends for quite some time, I'm glad he makes new friends easier than I do." Hart smiled, laughing a little. "I have a hard some hearing sometimes so I'd ask that if you're talking to me that you face me so I can read your lips." Dick somehow managed to catch that last part despite Wally playfully tapping his feet around his own. In a few moments Hart removed himself from their conversation and they finished the day's lab. It was soon enough time for the period to end and that would be the last time that day he saw Hartley Rathaway and, much to his liking, Wally West.

"Totally feeling the 'aster." He kicked off his heels as he entered the apartment Bruce had rented for him to stay in. It would be weird, just him being there, but he was excited to have some time off from patrol. Tomorrow he would attend another day at Keystone High School and after that, a meeting at Mount Justice with the rest of the team: M'gann, Kaldur, Conner, Zatanna, Rocket, Artemis and finally Wally. He quickly smashed his hand to his head in an 'oh, Megan!' moment. Wally was still dating Artemis. It had only been since the beginning of January but dude, he was cheating on Artemis by flirting with him wasn't he?

Maybe it was all a trick by Wally to make him uncomfortable in his new persona, that he really did know that Dick was Raven and Raven was Dick? Then he remembered who he was talking about. Females turned Wally's brain into mush. He didn't even realize the resemblance between Artemis, Cheshire, Sportsmaster, and Huntress. Hell, he didn't even realize that Connor and M'gann were dating until Artemis had told him.

Well, there was no sense worrying about it then. Wally was going to be a dumbass no matter what he did as Raven. Maybe Wally does know more than what it seems but Dick wasn't going to worry about it either way. All he had to focus on was getting closer to Hartley Rathaway and unfortunately it was looking like he had to bring Wally into this. Could he really play with his best friend's emotions, or at least his male hormones, to get closer to his mission objective?


	2. Entry 2

'Input Log Entry 2. Date February 2nd, 5:49 A.M.'

This time Dick's mind was elsewhere. He had loaded up the log not thinking. He had passed out on the couch after coming home from school only to be awoken by Zatanna's call but quickly ended that conversation. Shocker, Dick Grayson the ward of Bruce Wayne was not a man of words when he was distraught. "Oh, right." He must've caught a good three minutes of him sitting there dumbfounded.

He cleared his throat before beginning.

"The first day went as planned. I was introduced to Rathaway and have found my way around the school alright. Batman when you see this I hope you know how bad I'm going to make our next sparring match." He chuckled a little, knowing that he would still lose by a long shot. "Today's plan is to get into the school's main attendance office and make copies of Rathaway's attendance file and basic information. I don't want this case to take any longer than it has to." The screen turned to black as he began to stand. One of his heels twisted under him, causing him to trip forward a little. God how he hated heels.

It was simple, breaking into the attendance office. Why they couldn't keep electronic records of their students, he didn't know. That would have made things so much easier and Dick wouldn't have to be in a dress to do it. He could do it from home, his room at the manor or his room at Mount Justice. Hell he'd do it at the Bat Cave, even easier. The main office was locked up until seven and getting there at six thirty gave him just enough time to find Hart's file before dashing toward the lunchroom where breakfast was being served. He was just zipping up his backpack when he spotted two familiar figures heading toward him.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dick cringed a little as he saw Klein and Colton approach him. This time Logan was out of sight, probably hanging around with a different set of jocks for the day, she seemed like that kind of person to him. "It's my turn to carry them you know." Klein's hand came toward him, reaching for the books in his hand.

"You are going to let us take you to breakfast, aren't you Rae?" Rae? He hadn't been with these guys for more than twenty four hours, not even that, and they already insisted on giving him a nickname? Never had the solemn halls of Gotham Academy seemed so welcoming.

Dick had quickly deduced that Mr. Nathan Swanson was perhaps the most hated teacher that this school ever had. His classroom was like hell and his lectures made some people wish they were in detention over listening to him drabble on about literature and 'great pieces of American history'. Dick however, didn't mind his class at all. Maybe he would actually learn something during this mission. 'No, I don't want to get comfortable here. Get info on Rathaway and get out. That's the plan.'

Halfway through Swanson's second lecture of the morning he felt his phone buzz in the front pocket of his bag which was sitting idly on his lap. Pushing aside the notes he'd taken beforehand (he quickly noted that Swanson would say all of the important information for his lectures within the first five minutes and spent the next twenty reiterating the same thing over and over again) aside, he checked the new message.

'It's from Wally, awesome.' he groaned, inaudible to anyone around but himself.

'Hey Rob, wanna chill before the meeting?' He remembered ignoring his message last night, shoving his head further into his pillow. If he didn't respond he would know something was up.

'I'll let you know dude, been really busy.'

'Come on, Rob! We haven't chilled since after the last mission!'

'I'll let you know in a bit. Class.' It wasn't a complete lie, but it was enough to make Wally stop texting him at the moment. He knew that Dick was always the studious of the two, making sure to do his homework at least three weeks before its due date but that never meant that he wouldn't pay attention in class. It was something Wally admired about him.

"Miss. Richardson, why don't you elaborate on the theme of prejudice in Harper Lee's 'To Kill a Mockingbird', specifically chapter nine?" Apparently it had been that obvious that he wasn't paying attention. After going on short, to the point speech about prejudice, Swanson seemed satisfied with his answer. "Wonderful answer, Miss. Richardson." He smiled, looking down at a few note cards at the podium. "Take note of this year's only freshman to make it into my class, and so late in the year has already whelmed me more than the entirety of you all."

He just used 'whelmed'. He tried not to stand up in awe. 'Dude, he just used whelmed!' He was practically giddy with excitement. For once he was gay in a different way, excitement really. The class was nearly over when he dismissed them from class. "Oh, Miss. Richardson." He pulled Dick aside. "I would be pleased to get to know my star pupil over tea. I see you have a strong affinity for the arts." Swanson passed Dick a smaller book with shaggy binding.

"This is 'Death of a Salesman'. An original copy?" Dick's eyes widened.

"I always did believe that Arthur Miller's autograph was my favorite out of any playwright." Swanson chuckled before reminding Dick of the time. "I do believe you have another class, Miss. Richardson." He liked this guy. The older gentleman reminded him of Alfred, kind and gentle but not afraid to put people in their place.

It hadn't been three seconds out the door that he was met by a cliche chuckle followed by a flash of ginger. "You know when they said there was a brilliant freshman who put ole Swanson's mid class interrogations to shame I should've known it was you, babe." Screw you Wally. "You're too cute to be a freshman though, tell the Wall-man it isn't so?" He flirtatiously pursed his lips while he leaned down Dick's right side as Hart put his hand on his left.

"Don't mind him, seriously he even flirts with himself." Dick giggled. 'Yeah, I know.' Wally smirked, scratching the back of his neck gingerly. "Raven, right?" He nodded, grabbing at the book tucked closely to his chest. If Bats ever got a picture of this moment it would be pretty hard to explain why both Hartley Rathaway and Wally West had their arms around him. Him, wearing a skirt, actually. Did he forget the heels?

As they were walking, he saw Logan standing by a door with a different couple of boys than Colton and Klein. Speaking of Klein, they had passed him a bit ago just before he saw Logan.

"Hey Fenning, why don't you stop toying with those losers and get over here?" Dick heard Colton nearly growl from behind them. He turned around to see him talking to Logan before pointing at Dick. Wouldn't it be nice to have super hearing right now? He could barely read their lips before being nearly dragged into his next class.

Hart took the seat next to Wally while he tried to sit as far away from the pair as possible. That completely backfired, of course, when Wally 'accidently' pulled him into his lap. "I'm sorry babe, I guess it's just that West chemistry." He smiled, allowing Dick to get up and slide into the seat next to his before the class started. After that he noticed how Wally and Hart maintained their conversation as he sat there and watched.

"So are we still down to hang out today after school?" Hart's smile seemed almost inviting. Dick scowled at that. Wait, hadn't Wally asked him to hang out?

"Hey dude, I'm not sure yet. My best friend from out of town might be stopping by and I don't want to miss it." Wally smiled, for the first time showing the best friend side of Wally that Dick loved seeing. What he wouldn't give to just sit down and beat him at video games for a couple hours.

"And I thought that I was your best friend." He smirked, flinging a pencil toward Wally's head. "It's that Rob kid you talk about, isn't it." Wally's face flushed a bit while he pulled out his phone.

"Sorry, I forgot to message him back class should be done by now." He quickly sent a message, waiting almost eagerly for a response. Dick felt his phone vibrate, causing him to blush a bit as Wally looked over to him. "Don't tell me that's your boyfriend now, babe." His puppy dog eyes were always cute, causing Dick to blush a little. The thumping in his chest became a little harder as he pulled out his phone just enough so that Wally couldn't see the message as he read.

'Please, Dickie I really want to see you.' He never used his real name, let alone that version of it, unless it was in utter turmoil about something. 'I swear if it is about something as cliche as him thinking he's in love with Raven Richardson I'm going to puke right on him from laughing too hard. That would be so not whelming. Not at all.' He thumbed a response, quickly shoving his phone back into his pocket.

Wally nearly jumped from his seat in excitement. "Dude, I'm so psyched now." He laughed, nearly cackling. "It's like, completely beyond awesome." He was nearly vibrating. 'Wow, he's that happy about talking to me?' He laughed, staring down at his notebook. "Don't be jealous, babe, I'll still have all the time in the world for you." Dick playfully punched him in the arm again, watching Wally pretend to wince.

 **AN: Still deciding what I want Hartley's interest in Wally and Dick/Raven to be. Next chapter will be a hangout sesh followed by that wonderful meeting at Mount Justice. Woo. *dance party ensues* Thanks for viewing, reviewing, following, and all that joyous stuff! What mission would you like to see the team go on? Leave it in your review for this chapter!**


	3. Entry 3

'Input Log Entry 3. Date February 2nd, 3:30 P.M.'

Dick was happy to be back in his normal civvies for once. As much as he adored being Raven (like he enjoyed having the flu), it was getting almost too comfortable in those heels. His classes had gone alright and he enjoyed lunch in the library with Logan. After that it was pretty much smooth sailing. He was now palming through the papers he'd stolen from the attendance office.

"It looks like Hartley Rathaway was registered at Keystone High School partially through his freshman year and is registered to an address right outside the city. An apartment complex I don't remember." He paused, pulling up the time on his laptop. "I'm hoping to find out more today from Wally, but trying to do that without blowing my complete cover is going to be a struggle." He sighed, thumbing at his phone screen. He was meeting Wally at the zeta terminal outside Central City in fifteen minutes. He needed all of that time to mentally prepare himself to lie straight to the face of his best friend.

It was surprisingly cold for Central City, according to the weather satellites he had hacked and was now viewing on the screen of his smart phone, making Dick think about the possibility of Captain Cold running amuck but then again that would also be Barry's problem and not Wally's. He had still opted to wear his sunglasses. It made it easier to lie if he had something to hide behind. He stood at a street corner in Gotham dressed in a dark blue hooded sweatshirt and a pair of black jeans, wondering exactly what was going on in his head. Over the past couple days it had been a mess. Wally this and Hart that, but where was Dick when it came to this?

He was definitely over thinking this operation now. If Bruce ever found out he would sigh and hang his head in shame, kind of what he was doing internally right now. He knew flat out that he didn't feel that for Wally and that he didn't feel that way toward him. That's the end of it, time to get on with life. He quickly turned to look to see if he was being followed before darting down a dark alleyway toward the zeta tube.

"Recognized, Robin B01."

"Dude, you're never late. Being late is my thing, remember?" Wally was leaned up the side of the wall in an alley in Central City. It only took seconds for him to approach the younger teen, giving him a firm bump to his shoulder with his fist. "Come on, I'm just kidding you know that." Dick cringed internally, not that Wally didn't notice, and they both shrugged off their awkwardness. They started walking in the direction toward Wally's house.

They maintained a simple, casual conversation while they walked. Dick was only halfheartedly saying whatever came to mind which was starting to frustrate the older of the two.

"Dude, if something's wrong you can tell me. I know we haven't hung out in a while but I still know you better than you know yourself." He snickered, stopping on the sidewalk to pull on the back of Dick's hood making him jolt back in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know Walls, I've just had a lot on my plate with Bats recently. New investigation and all, so not feeling the aster right now." He smiled, feeling relieved that he could actually talk about something on his mind.

"Well he's got you on a new gig every couple days. It'll pass." Wally smiled, pushing Dick forward so they could start walking again. "Plus I'm sure you've gotten out of worse situations than whatever you've got yourself into now." He laughed even more as they sped up, reaching Wally's street. 'If only you knew.' Dick nearly giggled, which was a stretch for him. Wally's house was in view, making both boys sigh. "You know, I could've ran us here in like two seconds flat?" Dick smacked his hand to the back of Wally's head.

"You're a dork."

"But I'm your best friend, aren't I?" Dick could almost hit him for how hard he was smirking right now. In a few seconds they were in Wally's room.

"What did I say about picking me up like that." He growled, causing Wally to laugh.

"Like what? I was getting bored of just walking and we were going to get here eventually." Wally flopped on his bed with his stomach against the comforter, his head shoved directly into his pillow. Dick shoved a pile of clothes out of his usual sitting spot as he turned on Wally's TV. It was just large enough for them to play from his bed when it was cold and they were huddled up beneath seven layers of blankets. "Damn, it's cold. I'll go turn the heat up." Dick remembered what he thought about Captain Cold and smiled. Wally was back within seconds, throwing a red fleece blanket over Dick and catching him by surprise.

"What's wrong, Dickie, if you're getting caught off guard by blankets I guess Bats will have to find someone else for his little investigation." Wally teased, pulling the blanket off of his head. They were both sitting on his bed, almost fully covered in blankets. Dick clung to the red one while Wally wrapped himself in a green one.

Dick turned to him, his hair mussed and his glare raging. Maybe his 'little investigation' would be easier if he didn't have a certain red headed speedster flirting with him constantly. "Whatever, Kid Freak, just pass me a controller so I can kick your ass like usual." Wally smiled, passing him his usual controller. While they were playing, at least for the first half hour or so, it was silent, just the sound of Wally's character being beaten down by his.

"Hey, Rob?" Why was he calling him Rob? Normally he called him Dick when they hung out.

"What's up?" His eyes didn't even shift away from the television screen.

"Do you think that, like, me and Arty…"

"Arty and I.."

"Dude stop correcting me I'm trying to get serious right now!" Wally couldn't help but smile when he was corrected by him. I mean if it had been anyone else he would've been ticked off that they interrupted him at a time like that, but for Dick it was different. Dick was always one step ahead of him. Dick's eyes were still glued at the screen until Wally suddenly paused the game. "As I was saying, do you think Arty and I are like, a good couple?" Dick's attention was all on him after that.

"What?" Did he hear him right? 'I swear if he's falling for me I'm going to kick his ass right here right now. That's not ok.' He suddenly looked at Wally's saddened expression. His face softened as he removed his glasses. "Look, Walls. I'm not going to tell you how you feel."

"Well you always know everything before I do." Wally laughed, biting back the urge to tell him about his and Artemis' quarrels. "I mean, we just don't get along like we used to. We still work well on a team and all but I'm not sure what I should do." He turned to face Dick again who was now looking at his phone. "I'm just not sure if it's worth the effort I'm putting into it." Dick was still on his phone. "Dude, stop texting and tell me what I should do!" He whined, placing his head against the wall.

Dick flashed the phone screen at him. It was a picture of him and Artemis right after they had gotten together during New Years. It had maybe been a week and they were on a double date with Dick and Zatanna, but Dick zoomed closer to his best friend and his current girlfriend. "Do you still feel that?" Wally was looking at Artemis in the picture. He wasn't just looking, he was staring. Staring with loving orbs, like he had never loved anything so much in his life. At that moment, there was nothing else that could possibly hold his attention as much as she could.

"No." His answer was flat, but he knew it was how it was. He just didn't feel that way anymore.

"Well, what happened to change that?" Dick was almost surprised by Wally's answer. Almost being the key word. He knew something had to have been off by the way Wally was outright flirting with every girl in their class (and even him).

"I'm not sure really. I guess I just realized that she's not the kind of girl I'm attracted to in a long term kind of way. Don't get me wrong, she's a great kisser and all but I don't want that to be the extent of our relationship." Dick felt almost saddened by his friend's state. The normally happy Kid Flirt was, in short, not happy being a flirt. "Maybe I want something more meaningful, I don't know."

"Well then you should talk to her about it." Dick smiled, grabbing at Wally's controller. His hand lightly grazed the other's and Dick's cheeks flushed slightly. Enough that he could feel it but not enough that Wally noticed. 'That was weird, I'm getting all freaked out for nothing.' He laughed it off, pulling the controller of the speedster's lap, unpausing the game.

They returned to playing but before long Wally had initiated another conversation.

"So I got asked out by a dude last week." For the first time since they had gotten this game (eight months ago, give or take), Dick brought up the paused screen. "What?" Dick's mouth almost hung open.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know, they go to my school."

"World's best detective, remember?"

"You're a pain in my ass."

"But I'm your pain in the ass aren't I?" Dick sneered jokingly, unpausing the game. There was a weird pang in his chest that he'd just noticed.

"Dude he's like my bro though."

"I thought I was your bro?" His joking tone replaced by a simulated sadness.

"My school bro, anyway. I guess I rejected him way hard though, I had to go through the whole I'm only attracted to girls thing and it was completely awkward." Dick halfheartedly smiled. "Come on Dick, not all of us can dig both." He laughed, putting his hand on Dick's shoulder. "There wouldn't be enough of me to go around if that ever happened." Flashbacks of Wally flirting with the Raven side of him make him smile even more.

"Wals you're just a flirt, plain and simple. Are you going to tell me who or am I going to have to find out myself, which would be totally awks by the way. Plus, who would I tell?"

"My girlfriend?"

"Because obviously I can't keep a secret, says the one who almost blew mine and Bruce's cover almost a dozen times within the past month." That term secret identity apparently meant nothing to the boy. "Come on, I'm curious." He nearly pouted, pulling his blanket over his head like a hood and tucking his chin to his knees as he curled himself in a sitting position.

"His name's Hart, he kind of has that creepy stalker thing going on with me right now though." If Dick's mouth could drop from where he was sitting it would be on the floor. Hart was Hartley Rathaway, the Pied Piper. "But we're still bros I guess, I mean we have a class together in school but it's like the only time I see him. I'm still good with him and all, he just kind of scares me a bit." He smiled, leaning against Dick so that his head was resting on his shoulder. "Don't pout either. You know I'd trade any bro for my best bro any day of the week. Heck, I'd even trade them on weekends."

"Wally, you're an idiot. Don't you dare get sappy. Will you please just let me kick your ass before we have to leave, we only have another hour or so." Almost timed perfectly to the second, Aqualad came over their earpieces.

"Robin and Kid Flash, the meeting has been moved up and we request that you arrive at Mount Justice as soon as it is possible." Dick sighed, answering back on the com for both of them.

"Well I guess I'll just have to finish you off next time." He smiled, grabbing his bag with his Robin suit tucked inside. Wally smirked, turning back as he was already dressed in his suit. "Sometimes I hate that you have super speed, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

AN: So I'll be updating on Fridays (AT LEAST, sometimes more depending on if I get a day off here and there). Let me know what you think! This chapter is pretty plot centered and boring I know, I'll get some action in on the next chapter I promise!


	4. Entry 4

"I'm sorry we had to cute your little date short." Artemis snorted as Robin and Kid Flash entered via the zeta tube. KF shot her a disapproving glance before putting an arm around her waist as the three of them continued walking toward Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, Zatanna, and Rocket.

"I am sorry at the time inconvenience but I am afraid that this could not wait." Aqualad brought up a video on one of the multiple screens that spread across the training room of Mount Justice. The clip played, showing a dark figure in a dark green hood. "I somehow have doubts that Green Arrow decided to switch to karaoke as his means of fighting." The video showed Batman and the Flash fighting with different animals throughout the Central City Zoo.

Robin's expression changed for a moment, not that anyone had noticed except for the person closest to him, Kid Flash. This was the Pied Piper, without any doubt. He shifted as KF reacted to the look on his face, nudging his shoulder with his elbow. "Hey Rob what's up, you think he's cute don't you. I know you do." He smirked, playfully teasing at his best friend. Rob released a low growl before looking back to the screen. Yes, because the reason he was disturbed by the video was because he was attracted to Wally's stalker, definitely.

"Dance fighting, seems like something out of a musical." Miss Martian smiled, grabbing onto Superboy's arm.

"Somehow I think we'll be fighting a different kind of shark." The video feed moved to the aquarium view where a shark was biting at the Flash's arm. "He's definitely going to feel that in the morning." Zatanna cringed, watching KF's reaction.

"Yeah, he felt it. He never shut up about it really." He turned back to Aqualad. "So what's the plan, boss?" Aqualad pulled up the live feed from the same zoo.

"He's back and it doesn't look like he wants to dance."

The Boy Wonder was way more than drained at this point. They hadn't even started the mission before he was already yawning. Miss Martian was in the pilot's chair of the bioship, Aqualad in the front with Robin and Kid Flash on either side (Robin normally sat on his right, just a preference) while Zatanna and Artemis sat on either side of Miss Martian. Superboy and Rocket were, conveniently, riding close behind in Sphere (although Rocket was nearly floating off the seat with anticipation, she was still getting used to fighting alongside the team, afterall).

"We could've just zeta'd there, wouldn't it have been faster?" Kid Flash propped his head up in his elbows, obviously bored from the ride.

"Calm down, Kid Eager, we'll get there when we get there." Artemis laughed, moving in her seat.

He hated when she called him that. Kid Eager, Kid Flirt was a little better, Kid Finicky, Kid Mouth, Kid, Kid, Kid. Part of him wondered if she couldn't find any other name to call him besides Kid anything. She barely even called him Wally. At one point, he loved the names she gave him. They were cute, adorable even when they were cute. Kid Adorable, Kid Cute, Kid Marvelous. He didn't hear those ones anymore.

"And, we're here." Robin said nonchalant as as the bioship hovered above the front gates of the Central City Zoo.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome. If I'm Captain Obvious you can be Lieutenant Lame." Rob smirked over to where KF was sitting. He let out a small laugh before they were deployed onto the sidewalk.

It was quiet for a minute, one long minute as they walked through the gates. It was almost instantly that they heard a loud, almost haunting music playing. "I totally get a haunted carnival vibe from this." Zatanna pulled her arms closer, almost shivering from the creepiness. "And I hate regular carnivals."

"Tell me about it." Robin smirked to himself. KF turned to look at him briefly before Robin pointed to his goggles. "Maybe find our friend before he finds us?" Rob was obviously tired, Kid clearly saw it across his expression. For some reason it was way easier to place his emotions when he wasn't able to see his eyes. Not that he didn't like his eyes, did he like his eyes? "Kid! Goggles, bad guy, you there?" KF flashed back to reality.

"Oh, yeah." KF fiddled with his goggles, quickly placing them over his eyes and turning into infrared mode. "Staying whelmed?" Had Rob not been sleeping? What was wrong with him now?

"Just tired, dork." He gave a very shallow smile before watching the others turn down a different trail. He had the weekend to look forward to, of course he wasn't allowed to sleep in thanks to Bats giving him weekend duty now that he was going to be in Central City during the week, thanks Bats.

A sonic blast flew past KF who barely dodged it using his super speed, causing both teenage superheroes to turn sharply to see a cloaked figure standing atop one of the empty animal exhibits. "You know, it's very difficult to understand why there are two young boys picking around my park at this hour of the night." Remembering how the park had apparently closed two and a half hours ago, time really had gone by in a flash.

The street lights that lined the walkways did nothing in the realm of lighting up the Piper's face, leaving Robin had to wonder if it was really Hartley Rathaway at all. His voice was low, seemingly disguised by a sonic vibration of some sort. His laughing was like a cackle, crazy and uncontrolled and in reality Rob was wondering why he hadn't attacked them by now. It must've been thirty or forty seconds before he launched another sonic blast, Kid Flash pulling Robin off of the pavement and safely setting him down about thirty meters away from where he was originally standing.

'M'gann we have the Piper, head over toward our location.' Robin telepathically called Miss Martian over the psychic link.

'On our way, what are we dealing with?'

'Kid Flash is kind of dodging some supersonic blasts and by super sonic…'

KF barely dodged the blast of a decorative boulder exploding to his left as he ran circles around the Pied Piper.

'That is so not whelming.' By now he was at least fifty meters away and slowly drifting farther away by the second. From where he was he was getting no positive ID. He was cursing at himself internally for not being able to ID the guy he sat by for at least forty five minutes (assuming that Dick didn't leave early for his next class or get torn away by one of his other friends). If he wasn't so distracted he might've smiled for the fact that he had made a few friends, temporary as they were.

And ignorant to his sexual reproductive organs.

"KF hang on out there!" Seriously where was his team?

'Guys we're a little hung up right now, Connor can you make it over to them?' Not surprising, Supey took his own squad of himself instead of hanging with either group. He was his own Delta, afterall.

'Busy, call back later.'

Robin sighed, starting to sprint toward the couple who were barely fighting each other at this point. Jumping on an already toppled over trash can, he propelled himself atop the enclosure a few feet away from the Pied Piper. He made a few snarky remarks, nothing Rovin would deam as witty. It was quickly deducted that Piper was definitely more of a ranged villain than anything, Robin easily landed a low kick causing him to fall off of the cage and right onto the concrete below. He groaned out in pain, pulling a flute-like instrument out the long sleeve of his hood.

"You're going to pay for that, Birdie!" He growled, KF coming over and landing a swift punch to the back of his head, causing him to quip around and play a deafening note on the flute, causing both of them to fall to their knees.

'Team, we need a little help here!'

Connor's voice was the first to chime out in an annoyed scream. 'I'm in the middle of punching a tiger shark in the face!' If he hadn't been in agonizing pain, he would've laughed at that too.

"What's wrong, caped crusaders, not feeling the beat?" he laughed, tapping his foot and bringing the screech to an end. Yeah, Dick was going to not enjoy sitting next to this annoying brat on Monday. Kid was still on his knees, his head hung low to the concrete his nose lightly draining blood onto it. "You know, I hate the color yellow." He sneered, stomping heavily on Kid's ankle with a loud snap causing him to scream in pain.

"KID!" Robin jumped up quickly, almost falling back down from dizziness. He stumbled, starting to loose the ringing in his ears. Piper smiled and laughed for a second before kicking out one of Rob's legs from beneath him forcing him to the ground in front of Kid Flash. "Are you alright?" Kid's face twisted into an awkward, forced smile before dazily laying his head on the ground halfway out of consciousness.

"I thought you could use a little help." An average man walked toward Pied Piper casually. He looked to be in his early to mid twenties, but he was still way less muscular than the average adult the teens were exposed to on an average basis, but they were comparing this seemingly average civilian with superheros. He wore a pair of dark sunglasses that covered his eyes with long black hair falling against his back tied conveniently into a ponytail. "I guess the Conductor had a little more than a study session with you then." He looked to the Pied Piper who was pulling for his flute.

'Robin?'

The Piper pulled at his flute but the man rose his hand quickly as it shattered in his hand.

"You're not the only one who knows about vibrations." He grinned. Piper growled, throwing a small device that emitted a loud screech, causing them to all cover their ears in shock. By the time Robin looked back up, the Piper was gone. Hart was gone because.. he'd been sloppy? Kid, Kid Flash was hurt? That never happened. They'd taken down the Injustice League with barely any injuries, after they were bailed out of course. Wally had gotten a broken arm and he hadn't stopped fighting but now with a simple stomp he was in tears, bleeding from the nose and mouth, and passed out on the concrete.

"Sorry, I guess he got away this time." The man smiled, offering Robin a hand. It was only a couple seconds before the rest of the team arrived, Superboy being first. Miss Martian was a little tore up at the ends of her cape, Rocket's hair was mussed with dirt, Aqualad was covered in a moist sand from head to toe, and Superboy had his shirt nearly torn off.

Superboy walked next to Aqualad as they walked toward Barry in a hurry. "Next time, you're taking on the sharks."

Robin was pulling at Kid's suit where he had been stomped, causing the older boy to groan.

"Hey, still here." The mystery man waved a hand, being ignored by the younger teen.

"Walls, wake the hell up and stop making us worry." Artemis appeared with a slight limp, her bare torso covered in scratches. "Hey Supey I know why you hate monkeys now," she joked, bumping into Connor. She stopped at Kid's feet where Robin had torn away the suit, showing a badly blackened limb. "Oh my God!" She dropped to her knees, looking at Robin.

"Yeah, being ignored is annoying." Kid Flash jolted up at the man's voice, his eyes showing pain and agony.

"Gah! What did he do to my leg?!" The man turned, looking at the group of teenagers.

"You know, you might want to reset that with the super healing thing."

"Wait, who are you? Robin, who is he?" Artemis nearly spat as M'gann walked over to him. Her eyes glowed white as she searched through the first few layers of his mind.

"Francisco Ramon, Star Labs employee."

"But, you can call me Cisco. You guys must not like secret IDs much then. They call me Vibe."

Robin perked up. "Vibe?" He nodded. Dick had spent hours upon hours looking through the metahuman database in the Batcave, thank God that Batman was paranoid. "You knew who we were, but why are you here?"

"That's another story. Right now, his leg is kind of shattered into a million itty bitty pieces. I suggest getting him to a doctor. Being a speedster and all he should probably get that taken care of." Cisco pulled off his glasses, revealing dark brown eyes. Rob pressed into Wally's leg, it bending slightly and staying in place like compacted sand. 'Wally…'

It was a quick trip back to the cave, Cisco waving goodbye as Green Lantern and Batman showed up, followed by the Flash. "Bats! It's been awhile, Spooky!"

"I told you if you ever called me that again, I would slit your throat in your sleep."

"Sheesh, someone needs a nap. Thank you, Cisco, for the help with the villain, Cisco! You know Spooky I might just let these guys get a little torn up next time." He looked back to Wally who was now being nearly torn from his suit by the Flash so he could form a proper cast around his ankle. "Ok, him excluded. That must've been hell on a silver platter."

"We don't need your help here, Ramon."

"Snappy, Flashlight. Note to self, that's a great ship name." He smirked evilly, looking at the Flash.

Robin was tired of listening to them banter back and forth. He'd been sloppy and that was messing him up. He hadn't even gotten a positive ID on Piper when he'd gotten the chance. Wally was hurt and he was definitely going to have to put up with his whining and complaining while it healed, grabbing him his nachos and his sodas. Him sitting at the cave, his feet up watching TV the entire time he visited, most likely doped up on some form of pain medication. How long did it take for bones to legitimately reform, anyway?

The Flash crouched beside Robin who was now sitting on the ground near Wally who was now drugged and half conscious. At least he wasn't screaming, he thought.

"Don't worry, Rob. It'll only be a few weeks before he's up and running again. Keep him off of that foot until then," he laughed. "You're the only one who can."

'Input Log Entry 1. Date February 3rd, 1:03 A.M.'

He was back home, as in home at the Wayne Manor. It was a temporary stay for the night, even if going back to the apartment in Central City would've been closer. Wally was staying at Barry's for a while, he'd guessed, since he'd overheard him talking to Wally's father on the phone. If anyone could fix up Walls than it would definitely have to be Barry.

He loaded up his laptop computer mainframe, sighing loudly.

"Last night the mission went, well… if Vibe hadn't shown up we would've gotten out of it but it wouldn't have been easy. I didn't get a positive ID on Piper's identification and Wally got hurt."

Dick shifted in his pajama pants, his face tinged with red. It took quite a lot to get Dick embarrassed and messing up was one of one of them especially when his friends, his best friend, got hurt because of it. "Monday, I'll continue searching into Hartley Rathaway's interactions for the next time we meet. But I don't understand why he would hurt Wally of all people, unless he doesn't know who we are."

His face lit up in horror. There was one thing that would be a dead giveaway to anyone, and it would be sitting on Wally's right leg on Monday morning during their class.

"But he will if he sees Wally's cast." He tossed his hand to his forehead, wanting nothing less to die.

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! My internet was down yesterday *cries internally*. Has anyone watched CW's the Flash? If not, start guys it's great! (But if you're reading this you probably have). Anyways! Follows, Revs, Loves 3


	5. Entry 5

AN: Sorry that this one is so late! (OH NO!) But I'll be updating today (Thursday) and then around Tuesday as well as Friday so I'm all caught up! Darn, having both a life and an ongoing fanfiction is the struggle sometimes (just kidding, definitely a first world problem there). Anyway, enjoy!

Dick was cuddled up beneath a blanket on the couch in his makeshift apartment Sunday night, waiting eagerly for Monday. He hadn't slept much, waiting for an update from Barry Allen about Wally's status since the instance with the Pied Piper Friday night. He hugged his knees in tightly, watching some drabble talk show on the living room television. Wally was going to be alright, wasn't he?

A speedster would always get better after an injury, even his once broken arm (ok, multiple times broken arm and so much more over the years of crime fighting) healed in a matter of weeks but Dick had never heard of bone legitimately being vibrated into small pieces like sand before, this was new. The last thing he remembered Friday night was Wally's half lidded, stoned eyes. At least he would be able to see him on Monday, even if it meant his entire investigation came crumbling down. He would keep a straight face when looking at the decrepit speedster, most likely still high on very very powerful pain medication.

But Dick knew he wouldn't forgive himself for not being the real him at that moment and not Raven.

The morning was more welcoming than Dick previously thought it would be, a low grey seeping in from the windows rather than the harsh sunrise that had during all the previous week. He loved the rain, it reminded him of Gotham.

He had still woken up thirty three minutes before his alarm for school. Grabbing for his phone, Dick sat up in bed to look at a text from Wally.

'Hey'

It was enough to make him smile and get up, forgetting his alarm. 'How are you feeling?'

'Like hell, but I'll survive.'

He pulled on a light lavender pullover with a white collared shirt underneath with a black bowtie. He pulled out a pair of black joggers before grabbing for the wig on his nightstand. "I can't wait to throw this thing away." he smirked, putting on his wig cap.

Dick admired himself in the mirror, his makeup looking especially beautiful today. It had taken him a bit longer to get ready this morning because of it, but it was worth it. Being a girl was actually kind of fun without all of those awkward girl problems to worry about (and the fact that after the investigation he wouldn't be acting like a girl ever again). He checked his phone to see that Wally messaged him again.

'Don't worry too much.'

'Too late, bro.' He smiled as he typed the message. At least he would be able to see how Wally was taking it in person today, right before he found out if Hart was the Piper or not. "Guess it's time to go." Dick sighed, looking at the door.

'Fine, but if you're going to worry at least bring me food when we have the next meeting.'

'I swear you're going to turn into a chicken wizzie if you eat any more of those horrible things.'

'Dickie pleaseee?'

'Five bags. No more!' He could almost see Wally's smiling face as he sent that last one, walking up the front walkway of the high school.

'Seven and a hug and I'll never ask you for another bag again.'

'Deal.' Dick sat down in his first period class, looking at Mr. Swanson who beamed back.

"Alright you trite, mad mustachio purple-hued maltworms, open your books to page seventy-five and take out your notebooks. I need you all to act like you actually have some meak amount of intelligence and follow the directions on this page." He instinctively turned to Dick who was just smiling. He watched the other students around him shuffling around in their bags while he was the only one who stayed in place. "Is something entertaining you, Miss. Richardson?" He sent a smug, knowing smile toward the seemingly feminine student.

"Anyone who read even slightly ahead would know that page seventy-five is a figure, a picture without any words: a Norman Mailer portrait if I'm remembering correctly." There was no doubt that his smugness was showing and that the other students were all looking at him with a disappointed glare. No one read ahead, even in Swanson's class. It just wasn't a thing students did here.

"And that, students, is what someone with apt looks like." Swanson smirked, reaching for one of his notebooks. "Now turn to page eighty-two and read on until class is over." The class groaned, realizing that he meant that they would have to read from wherever they had slacked off on their reading up until at least the next chapter. Once again, Dick remained still causing Swanson to smile. He gave a quick nod to the boy as Dick pulled out an uncovered novel.

He pulled out his phone, putting it between the pages (not that it mattered).

'How are you feeling?'

'Peachy'

'Sarcasm not appreciated.'

'Fine. Hungry.'

'Better. You still at Barry's?' Dick shifted in his seat, smiling.

'No, went home this morning.' So that's why he was up, texting him that early and not completely doped on medication. 'So about that hug?'

'You'll get your wizzies, dork.'

Wally was warm underneath the familiar blanket he laid at the edge of his bed during the summer. Right now it was the only thing covering him. It was light and soft and red. All in all, he really liked the color red. Right now he was reminded of how Dick had come over to play video games before the mission that landed him in bed with his ankle badly injured. He stared at his phone, reminding himself of his conversation with the younger superhero.

He wanted food, but at the same time he just wanted to feel like someone was actually caring that he got hurt. Sure he had gotten more than a few texts from other members of the team: Kaldur sent one yesterday while Zatanna and Rocket had apparently visited him while he was knocked out Saturday morning (judging by the get well cards that were on his bedside table when he did finally wake up), M'gann and Connor stopped by Sunday and he got a very upset call from one Billy Batson from Fawcett City, good to know the little guy still cared, but he was drawn aback by the fact that he had not received anything, not one thing, from Artemis.

Part of him was enraged by it, the other half was relieved. Maybe she felt the same way he did about their relationship after all but that aside wouldn't she still be worried about him? His phone took him by surprise, bringing his attention to another text from Dick asking him if he was sure that he was alright and that he wasn't feeling as much pain.

He shifted his leg a little, feeling the aching of his bones crunching together, slowly forming together again. It was a slow process, but it was a process.

'I'm sure, but want to know what I could really go for?'

Dick was standing up, about to leave Swanson's class when his phone buzzed once again catching a smile on his face. Swanson noticed this, sending a teasing comment toward the seemingly fawning girl.

"I hope he knows how much you like him." Dead wrong, Dick thought to himself. Dead wrong to think that Wally knows 'how much he likes him'. He was caught up in his thoughts, wondering why it came out like that instead of he doesn't like Wally period. When did that change, did that change? He smiled, waving goodbye to the professor and entering into the hallway to meet Klein and Colt.

Wally sat up in bed, unable to fall back asleep. His stomach was in knots and he was even more uncomfortable not knowing why. He had texted Dick, fallen asleep for about five minutes before waking up from another nightmare but his skin was still covered in sweat from it. He wasn't the type for nightmares.

'Dick, can you come over after school?'

The younger sat down beside Hart after five minutes of convincing Klein that he didn't have a secret boyfriend after he stole a peek at his and Wally's messages. Next time, he's going undercover as a lesbian to just avoid all of this mess.

'Yeah, I'll be over later but I have a couple things to do first.'

'Don't forget!' Dick laughed, hoping he was referring to the hug and not the unlimited amount of junk food that still wouldn't fill Wally's stomach.

'Don't worry Walls, I've got you.' That came out way more sensual than he had meant, but in the end it was satisfying in a friendly way enough for him to send it. Wally's face flushed at the comment, the pit in his stomach becoming deeper.

"Nope, nope- straight. Definitely straight." He reminded himself, smiling. Not that he didn't have his fair options of boys to date himself (definitely not as many as his best friend but still a decent amount) but he was sure that the world would despise him, Wally West, if he ever turned out to be gay in any way. He wasn't and that was just how it was.

AN: The next chapter will be in ALL Wally's POV instead of bouncing back (and will be in first person so you'll get to know ALL of those wonderful Kid Flirt and Kid Flustered thoughts! Don't forget to Follow - Review - and Love 3


End file.
